Dylan is ill, and the family comes full force.
In this episode, the entire Harpers Universe comes to Dylan's aid, when he is not feeling well. Scene Dylan's townhouse. It is a tough day, as everyone is busy. It matters not if it is servants or the residents. Everything is kind of topsy-turvy. Dylan is not feeling well, during an office party at Harper Worldwide, he ate something that did not agree with him and he fell ill. He'd been in bed since then. Doctor Steele, his personal physician, had prescribed some antibiotics, which they hope will help him get better. He's managed to eat some chicken soup, made by Mrs. Hollis. He's slept most of the time since, though. ' MARILYN: How is he? SHEILA: He's been doing all right. He's had broth for the past couple of days. JULIA: What was it that got him sick? JACQUELINE: Not sure, Julia. Dr. Steele said something he ate at the office party. SHEILA: I hope nobody deliberately poisoned him. MARILYN: Me neither. I don't want anything else to happen to him. ''(Enter Alexandrine Wade, a family friend) ALEXANDRINE: Who was it that catered at the office party? SHEILA: It wasn't Linda's company. She was busy with another function in Wellesley that night. ALEXANDRINE: I wonder. MARILYN: Wait a minute, I remember another catering service that came to the office that day I came to see you two. SHEILA: I do too. I wondered about it. ALEXANDRINE: I saw it too. It looked very disreputable! (Enter: Sheila's great aunt India) INDIA: The one thing I did not get either was that Jennifer Barrett was around that van too. AARON: I should have done the catering. And I think it happened because of no contingency plan. SHEILA: We'll set up something, Aaron. From now on, if Linda cannot cater, you guys have our business. AARON: And we'll sit down with Linda and plan things accordingly. . INDIA: But what I don't understand is did she have anything to do with it? AARON: With Jennifer, I highly wouldn't be surprised. ROGER: Why would she do that to my cousin? SHEILA: Why else? She wants him dead! MARILYN: Why don't they just have her arrested? VIOLETTE: Aunt Marilyn, they would arrest her, and she would still escape. JULIA: Nothing we do works. She skates out of anything, screaming that Donald Trump would protect her! SHEILA: He called me one day at work, and he said that Jennifer is harassing him. INDIA: Really? SHEILA: Yes, he threatened her with a restraining order. JULIA: I bet she scoffed at it. INDIA: That would be her. She'd scoff at anything! (Anyssa comes down the stairs, helping Dylan come down. He's a bit weak, but otherwise he is all right.) ANYSSA: Hail the conquering hero! DYLAN: Thanks, sis. ANYSSA: You're welcome. How are you feeling? DYLAN: Better. Thank heavens. That antibiotics is pretty good stuff. That got that stuff flushed out of my system. Dr. Steele said I can come down, but to be careful. (Everyone is relieved. Roger and Sheila help him to the couch.) ROGER (his arm around his favorite cousin): How are you? DYLAN (grinning): I have lost my taste for sushi. (Everyone laughs, and Dylan laughs too. Adam comes up to his husband.) ANNOUNCER: The role of Adam Harper is now being played by Peter Marc Jacobson. ADAM: Thank heavens you are all right. DYLAN: I am fine, babe. It will take more than a bad piece of sushi to take me out for good. DR. STEELE: Those antibiotics helped him kick the sickness. He will still be having broth, but he can have some solid foods again too. MRS. HOLLIS: Thank heavens for that. Because I have some good pot pies with his name on them. DYLAN: You have said the magic words! (Along comes Mrs. Amberson. She is in shock.) MRS. AMBERSON: Sir, I know you just got up from being sick, but we have a problem. DYLAN: What is it, Mrs. Amberson? MRS. AMBERSON: Jennifer Barrett is on the porch and she is ranting and raving again. DELPHINE: Whatever for? MICHELLE: I don't know, but I am going to deal with her, once and for all! ANGELA: No, Shellie. Let me. I can deal with her kind. (Yvonne Wadian brings a sweater.) YVONNE: Ms. Mercier's right, ma'am. She has it under control. Your son is needing you. (Michelle hugs her son.) MICHELLE: I am glad you are all right, darling. DYLAN: Me too, Mom. AARON (grinning): We'll keep sushi off the menu. AURORA (giving her uncle a kiss): For sure. I will bring you some more broth. Mrs. Hollis, do we have more broth? MRS. HOLLIS: Right here, dear. And I think he can eat his pies too. AURORA: Great idea. Cut To '''The Porch of Dylan's home. Angela shoots Jennifer a deadly glare. ANGELA: You have been told to stay away from here. JENNIFER: Who the hell are you?! ANGELA: I am Angela Mercier. I am a close friend of Dylan's. I've known him since he was a baby. JENNIFER: Oh, please! I have no reason to talk to you! I am here because I have a decree from Donald Trump! ANGELA: Well, I don't want to hear it! JENNIFER: Well, I will say it anyway! (she laughs a trilling laugh) He said he is going to MARRY ME! ANGELA (laughing out loud): Are you so sure of that?! JENNIFER: I am positive! ANGELA: I don't believe it! He is married already, and he cannot marry someone else, without it being bigamy! JENNIFER: I am worth bigamy! I am the most beautiful woman there is! (Her delusions kicking in again) I will be living in the White House! Can you believe it?! He will shower me with gifts and he will allow me to kick the homeless! Isn't that LOVELY?! (She laughs nastily) It shows how powerful I am! ANGELA: You are disgusting! And I have a message for YOU, from him! JENNIFER: What is it? ANGELA (smiling an acid smile): Read it! (Jennifer looks at it and she lets out a scream of rage) JENNIFER: This says drop dead! He says I am a DEAL BREAKER! ANGELA (laughing): And the worst kind! JENNIFER: Then my poisoning that stupid Dylan was all for naught! (She stops, knowing that she had said WAY too much!) ANGELA (coldly): Thank you for revealing what I had suspected had happened! JENNIFER: What?! (The rest of the family advances menacingly on her! She is doomed) MICHELLE: I knew it! I knew you had poisoned my son! JENNIFER: And I will DO it again! ANNGELIQUE: Oh, no, you will not! ELISABETH: You are a vicious woman! (Alexandrine walks up to Jennifer and hits her hard in the face!) ALEXANDRINE: Get the hell off this property! You are a disgusting vermin! JENNIFER (howling): I will have you arrested! Donald Trump will come and marry me! I know he will! Damn you all! SHEILA: You monstrous bitch! I have never seen more pure evil in my life! JENNIFER: My evil is pure and bright! And everybody loves me! MICHELLE: Oh, no they don't! Get out of here! And I am finally having my say here! You have tried to destroy my family too many times and I have had enough of it! I have filed a permament restraining order against you! You are NO longer allowed ANYWHERE near Harper property! If you are even NEAR any Harper property or even a Harper, you will be automatically JAILED! JENNIFER: Who gave you that idea?! MICHELLE: Who else?! Your wonderful friend, Donald Trump! We ALSO have his ear! (Jennifer's vision pops! She then throws a temper tantrum! The Harpers laugh insanely as she rants and raves!) JENNIFER: That is not fair! He is only supposed to listen to ME! ME!!!!! MICHELLE: Sorry, he came over to eat at L'Espalier, and he had a great time. He and Dylan had a nice long talk and they reached an understanding. They are friends! JENNIFER (screaming even louder): That is not FAIR! Why is Donald Trump even DEIGNING to talk to that stupid Harper?! MICHELLE: Get out of here! Get out of here and never come back! JENNIFER: Go to HELL! You are NOTHING to me! (A police car comes up. Shawn called for police backup, knowing that she tried to poison Dylan. The female officer arrrests her) OFFICER: Come with me, Ma'am! You are under arrest! JENNIFER: What for?! OFFICER: You confessed to attempting to poison Dylan Harper. So, you are being charged with attempted murder! (The family glares at Jennifer as she is hauled off to the squad car! She is screaming) JENNIFER: You will lose! I will WIN! I ALWAYS WIN!!!!!!! (Enter: Shawn. He glares at Jennifer) SHAWN: No, you've not won! You have finally LOST! Now, this family is finally free of you! GET out of this neighborhood once and for all! Go somewhere where nobody knows you and frankly, nobody CARES! JENNIFER: Where should I go?! SHAWN (he cannot resist): Frankly, my dear, I don't GIVE a DAMN! (The family explodes in applause and laughter! Jennifer is stunned! Nobody has EVER told her off like THAT before!) JENNIFER (screaming): I will make you pay! Believe it! I will make you all PAY for what you did to me! NOBODY treats me with disrespect! MICHELLE: Shut up and leave! JENNIFER: Make me leave! OFFICER: Get in this car! You are finished! SHEILA: Take her to Haverhill! And leave her there. With NOTHING! OFFICER: Very good, Ms. Harper. (The car pulls away from the mansion, with a screaming Jennifer kicking the windows. She is taken to Haverhill and she is ordered to STAY there!) DYLAN: Shawn, that was fantastic! SHAWN (bowing grandly): Thank you, sir. DYLAN: You all really are fantastic. ALEXANDRINE: Thank you, honey. (They all go in. The family is reunited together and are stronger than Jennifer Barrett. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah Category:Episodes featuring Anngelique Minzell Category:Episodes featuring Aaron and Aidan Atherton Category:Episodes featuring India Harper Category:Episodes featuring Jacqueline Haller Category:Catfight episodes